


【卜岳】亲密爱人（pwp）

by orphan_account



Category: ABC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	【卜岳】亲密爱人（pwp）

跳蛋不知疲倦的在后穴里作乱，车里安静的甚至能听见跳蛋发出嗡嗡的机械声，岳明辉隐忍的蜷缩在副驾驶座里，眼睛蓄满泪水望向正在开车的男人，乞求男人能转过头看他一眼，刚一张开嘴就发出难耐的呻吟羞的岳明辉满脸涨红只好死死咬着嘴唇。

岳明辉下身被扒的剩一条白色的内裤，后穴已经把内裤浸湿大半，而上身只穿着一件卜凡的白衬衫，他的两只手缩在宽大的袖子里，衬衫上面两颗扣子都松开了，领口松垮垮的露出他奶白色的皮肤和诱人的锁骨。

他终于鼓起勇气伸手去拽卜凡的衣角，强压着后穴剧烈的反应轻声说:凡子...哥哥错了...哥哥不敢了...  
卜凡猛的刹车把车停在路边 把岳明辉摁在副驾驶座的椅背上，声音沙哑隐忍:“岳明辉，你真是找死，怎么一个小小的玩具都能让你喘成这样” 说着卜凡伸手在岳明辉的胸上揉搓，惊的岳明辉娇喘出声，卜凡听见他的呻吟激的双眼猩红手上的力气也大了凑到岳明辉的耳边说，“哥哥就这么享受男人的抚摸，那群男人是不是也是这样摸哥哥的”

岳明辉听着他羞辱的话眼泪流下来急于给卜凡解释只能呜咽着说的断断续续的“没有，我只被凡子摸过...啊快停下来”

卜凡不听他的话也不相信他的话，把岳明辉的衣服扯开张嘴咬上了胸前的凸起，舔弄挑逗着岳明辉的乳头舌头来来回回在边缘打转画着圈，发出啧啧的口水声，“哥哥奶头好香好甜，小凡好喜欢”卜凡像是小孩子尝到了糖果一般一遍遍不厌其烦的吸吮着岳明辉的乳头，像是那个地方真的能吸出甘甜的乳汁一般。

岳明辉被舔的爽的头皮发麻，双手颤颤巍巍的插入卜凡的发间缓缓的安抚他，像小时候哄卜凡睡觉一样轻轻的吻他的发顶柔声说“凡子...哥哥真的不敢了...哥哥再也不去酒吧了卖酒了...我明天重新打一份工好不好，小凡”岳明辉说完感觉到胸口一片湿热，卜凡早已经离开他的乳头，听完他的话便低低的抽泣起来，脸颊贴着岳明辉的胸口去听他哥哥扑通扑通的心跳声。

 

卜凡是岳明辉抚养长大的。从卜凡初中高中再到大学，所有的费用都是岳明辉一个人赚钱供他的，卜凡生日快要到了他想起卜凡小时候说最想和他一起去国外旅游。  
岳明辉这几天就一直去酒吧那打工想多赚点钱满足他这个愿望。那里来钱快，起初的时候只是卖卖酒没事，但他长得脱俗和酒吧里的女人比起来他风华绝代艳压群芳，比女人还美。去那里的男人开始指名道姓要岳明辉送酒趁机对他动手动脚。

酒吧老板让岳明辉忍忍，多少能拿点小费，被摸摸也不会少块肉，于是岳明辉就一直憋着。他以为他不会被卜凡发现的，直到今晚卜凡被几个好哥们强行拽来这个酒吧让卜凡亲眼目睹了一切。

他的好哥哥站在那被几个男人挑逗，甚至有男人用下体去蹭岳明辉的臀部，岳明辉的衣服被他们泼了红酒，那几个男人嬉笑着说岳明辉有体香。  
他激的怒目圆睁上前就把几个男人打了一顿往死里揍差点出人命，卜凡扬言不怕坐牢见他们一次打一次。

车子是卜凡找他哥们借的，卜凡那样子吓的他哥们忙不迭的把车钥匙递给他。

 

“凡子......啊...把东西取出来好吗哥哥好难受啊啊..”岳明辉体内的跳蛋还在作乱，他讨好的去亲吻卜凡的额头。  
卜凡把岳明辉的小手拉过来放在坚硬发烫的下体上凑在岳明辉的耳边声音磁性又带着情欲“哥哥，那这个你想怎么解决。”  
“我...我不知道”岳明辉吓的把手伸回来，卜凡瞧他那样子活脱脱像个清纯的高中学生，有心想弄他，于是伸手拿起一个遥控器调至最大档。  
岳明辉哭的厉害，颤抖着身体求求他停下来，卜凡伸手去摸他的屁股，于是手上一片沾了湿热，黏乎乎的，卜凡像着了魔一样把手指上的液体都舔进肚子里，嘴角还残留着岳明辉后穴里的液体。

岳明辉羞的满脸通红心里惊讶却生出一种异样的情绪，他鼓起勇气去寻卜凡的嘴唇，在卜凡的唇上轻琢一口又把唇角沾的液体舔掉，这一举动把卜凡激的双眼猩红感觉到下体又涨大了几分，硬的卜凡难受。

岳明辉手攀上卜凡的脖颈，去舔咬他的小耳朵，在他耳边低低的说:“凡子想怎么处置就怎么处置...”  
卜凡猛的低下头含住岳明辉的嘴唇，伸出舌头去挑逗岳明辉的舌头，细细的去舔他的牙齿，吸吮他的唇瓣，岳明辉也不服输的回应他的热情，岳明辉被品尝了个遍，乖乖的把嘴里含着卜凡的口水咽下。

岳明辉本就生的好看，杏眼高鼻梁，眼神沾染上一丝情欲，嘴巴被卜凡亲的红肿还沾着口水盈盈的发着光，笑着把小虎牙露出来说“小凡的口水好甜呀”  
该死，岳明辉可爱的卜凡心都化了，恨不得马上把他的好哥哥给办了，撂下一句“回去有你受的”便一踩油门向家里狂奔。

 

他哥哥被玩具折腾的腿打颤站都站不直，卜凡索性直接把岳明辉抱上楼，刚进门就迫不及待把岳明辉扔到床上。  
岳明辉的下体已经一塌糊涂，性器颤颤巍巍可怜的挺立在那，尖端已经流出一点精液，卜凡把岳明辉身子转过去直视他的后穴。  
粉嫩的小穴流出淫乱不堪的汁液，一张一合的像在邀请卜凡进入外面还留着一根连接跳蛋的线，卜凡把跳蛋扯出来的时候擦过前列腺，惊的岳明辉恩恩啊啊的淫叫。  
卜凡有些好奇伸手指探进他的后穴去找刚才被蹭过的那一点，轻轻的去按压那里换来的是岳明辉更淫乱的娇喘。  
“凡子，求你...再摸摸那...啊”卜凡当然听哥哥的话去揉捏他敏感点，两根手指加进去交递 着去蹂躏那里。  
“啊啊啊啊...凡子”岳明辉前端的性器开始流出大股大股的液体，他竟然被卜凡的两根手指给操射了。  
岳明辉躺在床上羞的满身都粉红了，嘴巴大口大口的呼吸口水直流，他被他的弟弟指奸了这使他心里羞耻万分，可是后穴空虚难耐于是嘴里一直念念叨叨着凡子快操我。  
“哥哥怎么这么骚，别急。”卜凡想到酒吧的事情内心深处是过不去的，决定必须惩罚他哥哥。  
于是哄着岳明辉喂了一颗糖，“我想看哥哥吃了春药是什么样子的。”  
药效发挥的很快，岳明辉全身烧的滚烫，玉茎在卜凡的挑逗下再次挺立起来，后穴越发空虚，他难受到下意识去找卜凡的性器，二话不说解开卜凡的皮带把他的内裤扯下，于是坚硬挺立的巨大拍打在岳明辉涨红的脸上。  
“哥哥想要吗”卜凡下体已经忍得难受，说话声音都已经沙哑。  
“想...后面...好想要”岳明辉哭的一抽一抽的说话也不顾什么羞耻。  
“给哥哥 全部都给哥哥”卜凡听完毫不犹豫一个挺身全部插入岳明辉的后穴里，岳明辉的淫水就是最好的润滑剂，肉壁紧紧吸着他的阴茎使得卜凡动都动不了差点就缴械在里面。  
“呼....哥哥...咬的我好紧，是不是...想把小凡夹断。”卜凡不知道哪里学的污言秽语张口就来，大手啪一声打在岳明辉臀部的嫩肉上面，叫他放松。  
待岳明辉稍稍放松下来卜凡便发狠的往里冲撞，一下一下都顶到最深处，用尽全力好好爱他的哥哥，每一次都狠狠的冲撞他的敏感点贯穿整个肠道。  
没几下岳明辉就开始操着小奶音开始摇头求饶，猛的收缩后穴夹住卜凡的东西。  
“呼...还会这个?”卜凡更生气了，把阴茎退出来一点再使劲的往里顶撞，岳明辉被操的嘴巴都合不上了口水直流嚷嚷着不要了不要了。  
“哥哥真的不要了?”卜凡突然停下动作。  
岳明辉的快感戛然而止，他幽怨的盯着卜凡说:“唔....啊你不要...折磨哥哥了...快动一动”  
卜凡并不着急，好整以暇的把性器退出来一半，又用龟头来来回回去磨蹭岳明辉的敏感点，边折磨岳明辉边问他:“哥哥还记不记得，小时候你老喜欢开我玩笑，让我叫你爸爸。”

卜凡突然说起小时候的事，岳明辉当然记得。那时初中卜凡还没有岳明辉高，岳明辉常拿他打趣，跟他说长兄如父 让卜凡叫他爸爸，卜凡偏不如他愿，甜腻腻嚷嚷着叫哥哥。

“你不是想听吗?小凡叫给你听”卜凡一个挺身又重新把肉棒狠狠插入，爽的岳明辉惊叫“爸爸，爸爸好紧...呼...” 卜凡当真的叫了岳明辉爸爸，岳明辉被这称呼羞耻到极致，让他不要瞎叫了，搞的像是父子在做违背道德伦理的事情。  
卜凡并不理会，一声声的叫他爸爸，叫一声就往岳明辉的穴里全力冲撞一次。  
“啊啊啊....小凡....小凡好大....呜呜...都把我插满了”岳明辉被操到合不上嘴巴，说话也是断断续续的。  
“呼...爸爸的骚穴好紧好暖...嗯...小凡好喜欢”卜凡不知疲倦的狠狠顶撞，一次又一次像打桩机一样疯狂的操他。  
卜凡挑挑眉，恶劣的猛向上一顶“爸爸以后还敢去勾引男人吗？”  
“不敢了...再也不敢了...啊啊啊...小凡快插哥哥..好舒服好爽....再快一点”  
“小凡不知道爸爸原来这么骚，放松，妈的，鸡巴快被你的骚穴夹断了...”卜凡向上顶弄，每一下都无误的擦过他的前列腺。  
“啊啊啊....要死了...我就要被小凡操死了...”岳明辉长吟一声，他是真的觉得再这样下去他会死在卜凡身下。  
“呼...那...小凡今天把爸爸操死好不好......”卜凡边顶撞手上也不闲着去揉捏他的乳头。  
“好啊...被小凡操死....啊啊啊....不行了...”岳明辉哭的厉害，呜呜咽咽的声音都是浓重的哭腔。

“说，下面是不是只吃过我这一根。”  
“只吃过小凡的这根....以后...也...只吃小凡的这根...小凡又大又粗....啊再快一点...”岳明辉已经在高潮的边缘，全身都颤栗着，脑袋摇摇晃晃的全身肌肉都绷紧了，痉挛的抖动着腰。  
卜凡发了疯似的加快速度抽插，一下又一下凿进他的内壁，像是要把岳明辉打穿似的顶，大手搂住他的腰使劲的往死里操。

岳明辉最后被操到射精，卜凡想退出来射在他的腿上，岳明辉夹紧他死活不让他走，哭嚷着要他射进来。  
“接好了，给哥哥吃热乎乎的牛奶”卜凡满足了他，把滚烫的精液都如数射进了岳明辉的内壁，岳明辉乖乖的照单全收。

 

卜凡听说内射不好，一把捞起累的瘫倒的岳明辉，把他抱在怀里带进了浴室。细心的把体内精液全部弄出来，又给岳明辉洗干净换了一身睡衣，把他放在床上贴心的给他盖好被子，准备离开。  
“小凡不要哥哥了吗....你要去哪？”岳明辉困的仅剩一点意识，他死死拽住卜凡的手袖不让他走。  
“哥哥听话，小凡去打个电话就回来。”卜凡柔声哄他，又小心翼翼的把岳明辉的手重新放进被子里给他掖好，最后郑重其事的在岳明辉额头上留下一吻。

 

卜凡起身到阳台打电话，声音不再是和岳明辉说话时那样温柔，清冷又低沉的对电话那头说

“岳明辉明天不会来酒吧了，以后也不会了。”

“...请问您是哪位?您是他的....?”

“我叫卜凡，是岳明辉的爱人”

 

其实你不必为我准备什么生日礼物，你就是上天赐给我的礼物，晚安我的岳岳。

 

END


End file.
